What Hasn't Been Told
by CravingPassion
Summary: The year after DH. What we haven't been told about whatever happened between that last talk with Dumbledore and that first of September. HG. Rated for a very explicit reason.


Author's Note: I haven't written in a long long while. I had personally thought that I was over this whole fanfic thing. But the last book- well. I couldn't resist. And so- here is what we haven't been told by J. K. Rowling- what happened between that last talk between Harry and Dumbledore, and that the first of September.

I hope this story will close up a hole left in me… but I guess it won't be so bad if left open.

Okay, let's get on with it.

What Hasn't Been Written

Harry stumbled down the stairs of the boys' dormitory in Gryffindor tower.

Ron and Hermione had made to leave for the burrow last night, after leaving Dumbledore's office for what was probably the last time. No doubt seemed to lay in their mind over this decision. The year had ended, yet again. Much more than that had ended, actually- the war, the prickling in Harry's scar, the fear, they were all gone. But Harry had shook his head, and said that he would be sleeping in his bed in the tower.

Hermione and Ron had shared a look at this, but made no protest as they turned on their heels and proceeded to walk with Harry towards the stairs and up to the common room, all three of them smiling in silence.

Harry had found more former students in the common room as they entered through the well-known portrait of the fat lady. She had swung open without a word and let them in.

The first to be noticed by Harry was Ginny. She was sitting with George, her head on his knees as she lay on a couch, her legs dangling over the arm. They both looked as if they had been mourning heavily. Harry, as he looked at George, saw a great deal of pain, of loss, and maybe fear. He couldn't imagine what the twin was going through. He had lost his absolute soul-mate, and Harry thought that it would not even equal to him losing Ron, or Hermione. Fred and George had been a team, from birth. They read each other's minds with no trouble at all, and had always been together. George didn't know himself without Fred. It must have been a crushing feeling and Harry regretted not being able to loosen his burden or help his pain.

George raised his head and caught Harry's eye. His face seemed to brighten a little with the sight of his little brother and his two best friends. He waved them over, nudging Ginny as he did so. Ginny raised her head as the trio approached and her eyes caught Harry's. His heart gave a lurch and he was suddenly sure that he would not be able to tear his eyes away, as hard as he would try.

"Hi." She said with a small smile. Her face, though wet with tears, shone with what looked like pride.

"Hi." Harry answered and from the corner of his eye saw Ron pretend to heave.

Hermione sat down on an armchair across from George and Ginny and Ron sat down on the arm.

"How've you been?" Ron asked George with a surprising amount of sensibility. Hermione looked just as pleasantly surprised as Harry felt.

Harry smiled at her, and took a seat on an armchair beside hers.

"Better." Said George. "Missing him."

"We all are." Said Ginny, putting her head on her brother's shoulder. He kissed her hair.

"So you decided to stay here, as well?" Harry asked them, somewhat rhetorically, perhaps just to have something to say.

"Yes." Ginny said, and looked around the common room. "It was the only thing I could think of that I wanted to do. I think going to sleep at the Burrow would have felt a little treacherous."

Harry smiled. She had expressed his feelings perfectly. He looked around the common room, too. About twenty people stood or sat around the room, some sneaking looks at Harry every so often, some crying, some laughing with exhaustion and relief- or maybe he was just deflecting his own feelings on them.

He yawned, and looked up at the ceiling. He had never appreciated it as it deserved.

"Will you be back next year? To finish your education properly?" Ginny asked suddenly. Harry looked at her. The thought hadn't crossed his mind, but he couldn't think of anything that would make him happier than finishing his education, a last year of blessed frame, limits, rules: A year of small-mindedness before going into the big world.

"Yeah, I guess that would be great." Harry said, and Ginny grinned.

"Well. You know what that means." She now looked at Ron, who frowned, "We're going to be of the same year." And Harry chuckled as he saw Ron's eyes bulge as realization struck. His beloved superiority would be gone.

Now, the sun's first rays shone through the half shattered window. It was the only evidence in the whole common room that the war had ever happened. He glanced at the watch Molly had given him on his seventeenth birthday. It was only six in the morning. Harry's heart jumped with delight as thoughts of doing a little flying- maybe a bit of quiddich today- reeled in. And then a pang of guilt as Harry remembered his broomstick- it had fallen the day they had made their escape from Little Winging. It must have been lying shattered in a garden in Privet Drive during this whole year. Harry was saddened even more as he thought of his Firebolt and the fact that it had been one of Harry's only gifts from Sirius.

He turned quickly at the sound of footsteps, his instincts as sharp as ever. His eyes locked on the beautiful redhead coming down the stairs from the Girls' dormitories. He smiled. She was exactly who he had wanted to talk to at this moment. How could she have known? His thoughts melted as Harry's eyes glanced down at what she was wearing. He felt his pulse quicken slightly. Ginny's beautiful hair was wild and untamed, flowing across her shoulders and down her back. It was complemented by a silky forest green summer dress. She was barefoot and Harry couldn't take his eyes off her.

"'Morning." She said, somewhat aware of his stares.

She looked him dead in the eye and Harry swallowed loudly. She looked happy, relieved, sad, mournful, grateful, proud, and lighthearted all at the same time. Harry suddenly became aware of what Tom Riddle's death-his absolute perish- meant to her. He knew of her nightmares, of her decidedness to help in any way in the war, to see the man who had tortured her and her family for so long be gone.

"Good Morning." Harry answered.

"You reckon there'll be breakfast ready?" She asked, turning his attention to something other than how short her dress was, and how long her legs seemed.

"Worth Checking." He answered, shrugging. And as they walked together out of the common room, Harry thought he might have seen Ginny check out his butt.

After a small breakfast, for which they had had to go to the kitchens, Ginny had asked if he wanted to take a walk. He had taken one look at her feet and said, "But you're barefoot."

"So?"

And so they walked out onto the grounds, and sat down under the beech tree like they used to. Only this time there was no regret, no guilt in Harry's mind as they sat, as they talked, as he let himself fall for her.

"You know, my mom really didn't agree to me staying tonight. But it sort of seems like now- now he's dead- all the other things seem so small, so unimportant."

"Yeah." He agreed with a smile. She always knew what to say.

"Harry-"

"Ginny-"

They both held their breath, waiting for the other to continue, then laughed simultaneously.

"You go first." She said, and he stayed quiet for a moment, before standing up and holding a hand to her. "Let's keep walking." He said, and she stood up. He took a deep breath before finally speaking. "I haven't really been fair to you." He said, and then looked puzzled as she let out a small bark of laughter.

"Sorry, Harry. It's just- you've been nothing but fair! You've done everything selfless you could do. I know I didn't like it much, but I knew all the way that anything you did was in order to protect me- not that I felt I _needed_ your protection- but you were probably right. And if you hadn't acted like you did, I wouldn't have loved you as much as I do."

Harry stopped in his tracks, as did Ginny. Without really realizing it, they had come to the Room of Requirement, probably one of Harry's favorite rooms in the castle.

"You…?" Harry's unasked question hung in the air. Ginny tilted her head to the side, her brown eyes kind.

"Come on, Harry. You've known."

"I-" Harry's lips were parted in shock, as the idea tried to reason itself in his mind. Then, they curled into a smile, which eventually broke into a full-on grin.

"I love you, too, Ginny." He said. He had known it for a long time, but hadn't confessed it-not to Ron, not to Hermione, not to himself.

Ginny radiated with warmth and happiness and took a step towards him. He smiled again and, sliding a hand under her soft hair, kissed her lightly on the lips. She smiled against his lips and deepened the kiss, pulling him closer by throwing her hands over his shoulders and hooking them behind his neck. She leaned into him, and he faltered- ending with his back pressed to the wall. She continued to kiss him as he felt the wall shift behind him and become a door. He realized what had happened only as they fell into the room, the door reforming behind them. Ginny broke away from him long enough for him to scan his surroundings. The room included a big bed, a carpet, a wardrobe and a fireplace. A window beside the bed overlooked the grounds and Harry walked over to see the lake, where Professor Flitwick was speaking to Professor Sprout.

Harry turned back around to face the room and his heart missed a beat- or a few, actually. Ginny was sitting on the edge of the bed in nothing more than her bra and knickers. Her green dress lay in a puddle beside her still bare feet. She looked at him with a playful smile that he knew he couldn't possibly resist. He walked towards her, almost tripping on his feet as he did. She finally stood up, when he was only about half a meter away from her. She took a step towards him and Harry's eyes scanned her thoroughly, licking his lips without notice. He suddenly became very aware of the bulging in his pants and saw Ginny's eyes trail to the same direction as she noticed it, as well. Very self- conscious, Harry tried to trap her eyes. When she looked up at him finally, she was still smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Hmm?" He answered. His brain didn't seem to be functioning.

"Harry, we don't have to." She said, obviously concerned, and starting to get self-concious as well. She covered her chest with her arm, looking uncomfortable.

"No. I want to." Was his answer as he smiled again and took off his robes. He kissed her again, and she let her hands roam his chest. Then he was shirtless, and they continued to kiss passionately, falling on the bed. The bulge in his pants only became harder and larger by the moment, his pants getting tighter. At last, Ginny seemed to notice and broke away their kiss as her attention was directed to unbuttoning his jeans and pulling them down, excruciatingly slowly.

As his pants fell to the floor, Ginny's face re-appeared, but she did not come up all the way to continue kissing him. Her eyes stayed glued to his groin and he was sure he was losing his mind with passion for her.

"Ginny-" He whispered unintentionally, shifting uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Harry, can I?" She asked permission, still staring at his boxers and the large erection growing within them.

"Yes, Ginny, Please!" He answered, the tension not bearable any more. He was going to lose it.

With a last look into his eyes, she pulled off his boxers. For a second she seemed to be taken aback, as the cold breeze hit him- every inch of him- and he shivered, probably not from the cold at all.

"Harry! I mean, wow! Where have you been hiding _that-_?" Harry laughed a little and raised himself on his elbows.

"Ginny, you are so beautiful. I-" but all that came next out of Harry's mouth was a deep, animal-like moan as Ginny took his shaft into her mouth and, with an air of doubt and not knowing, her head began to bob up and down between his legs. She took his moans and groans as marks of doing something right, as she started to lick his shaft and kiss her way up it, and then down again. Harry knew he wasn't going to last long, but tried his best. Ginny broke away for a moment, at which Harry let out a cry of wanting, which grew into a full-on yelp of delight as Ginny's mouth found his tool again and she sucked on it, seeming to know that this was going to be the end- and then he came, into her welcoming mouth, and he could feel her swallow him and blessed her with every inch of him as she continued until she couldn't anymore, at which point she moved her mouth away and he spilt over the bedspread, huffing and puffing, and moaning.

"Ginny-"He said as soon as words were able to escape his mouth again. "Ginny. Ginny. You…That…That was amazing."

"Well." She said as she drew herself up and lay down beside him. "I'm glad you liked it."

"Liked it!? Ginny, I can't thank you enough! You…Ginny! WOW!"

She giggled. "I guess it was just my way to thank you. For everything you went through this year. For finally killing Tom. "

"Well, it was much more than I deserved." Harry said, still in awe of her.

"I love you, Harry Potter."

"I love you, too, Ginny. And I would love to give you back exactly what you gave me." He glanced at her knickers, and she giggled again.

"I don't think today is exactly the time for that, Harry."

"Yeah, I guess I'll have to wait."

They lay for a few minutes in silence, Harry's mind reeling at what had just happened.

"But, Harry." Ginny spoke again, "Do you think you'll… I mean, if you're too drained for any more I'll understand. Yesterday must have wiped you out. But this is just perfect, and-"

"Ginny." He cut her off, and she stopped speaking. With gentleness he didn't know in him, he reached behind her back with one hand, and, his erection already reforming, unhooked her black, satin bra. Ginny gasped as he threw it to the floor, and he felt his blood flowing to his lower regions. He leaned in, raising himself above her, to kiss her neck. She released throaty breaths and his kisses traveled lower, to her magnificent breasts. He had very near no experience at all except for the small explanations his godfather had been able to give him and the stories he had heard from the twins. He laughed mentally as he thought of George, and how he would feel had he known his knowledge was being put to good use over his little sister.

Harry's lips traveled over Ginny's nipples and as he took one in his mouth, Ginny gave an inhale that Harry took to mean a good thing. Ginny was now actively participating in encouraging his erection as she moved herself under him, under his sex, gasping and moaning. His hands reached her knickers on their own accord. Her legs were parted, he noticed, and his touch, so close to her intimate place, where he so longed to be, had made her inhale sharply. His eyes took hers as he asked, wordlessly, for permission. It was immediately granted. He went to continue as she held up a finger suddenly and reached for his wand. She muttered a spell he had never heard of with great care, and when she was done-smiled.

She quickly took his big hands in her small ones and pulled her underwear off, the last bit of satin separating them.

He noticed, as her knickers fell off her ankles and to the floor, that she was already wet and awaiting him.

He held himself up by his forearms, somewhat understanding what he should do, somewhat using his very basic instincts. And then, with a great deal of perseverance from his part, he lowered himself slowly, devastatingly slowly, trying to be gentle on her.

She inhaled sharply yet again. He stopped immediately, searching her eyes once again. Her nails dug into his shoulders in answer.

"Harry. Harry. Oh, I want you so much!" She gasped and his wanting of her only heightened, if that was at all possible.

He moaned, now deep inside her. He could see her eyes watering with pain and passion together.

"Harry!" She continued to moan his name. "Oh, Harry! Harry! Harry!" Every rock of their bodies seemed to emit his name from her lips and he reveled in it, in how good this felt to him- this feeling that could not be explained. No story could ever bring to an understanding of how this felt. It felt like unleashed magic, Harry thought wildly as Ginny's calls of his name became louder and breathier.

"Harry! Harry! Harry! Yes! Oh, Harry! Harry! Harry! Harry! Oh! Oh! Oh! Harry!" He was coming also, he knew it, but he had to hold it off, had to hold off the temptation, had to let her come before. He had to. And her screams!

And then she came. With a great big "OOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH!" and an animal groan. She trembled for a second in his arms and it was her scream that made him come as well: "HARRY POTTER! YOU ARE A SEX GOD!"

Euphoria. Absolute and Brilliant. It was much, much better than the last time, with Ginny's head bobbing between his legs. Her sex took him in so much more wholly than her mouth had. He felt her contract against him, and he released all he had into her, finally collapsing, panting, on the bed. She breathed in his ear, and he realized how truthful he had been before, telling her he loved her. She understood him completely. He was mind-bogglingly, utterly, and entirely in love with this woman- with this brilliant, sensitive, funny, and beautiful witch.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you, too, Harry."

They had stayed together up in the Room of Requirements for a long time, talking, watching each other's naked bodies in amazement. They had stayed until it was at least three in the afternoon and the sunlight had begun to become darker and warmer and as they showered and dressed, peeking glances at each other, Harry decided that not dying had been one of the best things he had ever done in his life.

A/N: Oh, there's much more. They have a wedding ahead of them still! He


End file.
